


[Art] Combat Training is Not Optional

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Art inspired by "Combat Training is Not Optional".  Still uncolored as of yet.  Bruce tries to haul an injured (and complaining) Clark to the med bay in the Watchtower, while talking through some of their... issues.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] Combat Training is Not Optional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Combat Training Is Not Optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895910) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/632975164237332480/another-piece-of-superbat-fanart-for-combat).


End file.
